Eddy's brother!/Eddy's Brother's true colors (Weekenders in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture Show)
This is when they are introduced to Eddy's brother but then he shows his true colors in Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. climbs the steps to the trailer. Eddy: "Super sweet!" is about to knock when a hand grips his shoulder and yanks him away. Lee: him "Your queens in shining armor have arrived!" Carver: Oh no! Trevor: It's the Kankers! Tupu: Who are the Kankers? Human Rainbow Dash: They're annoying girls who had a crush on the Eds. What else!? Norton: I dunno. Edd: shocked "May? Lee? Marie?" Marie: "We got your back, cutie-pie." empties the wagon of its cargo: Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. Rolf: "Double D Ed-boy?" Kevin: "It's the dorks!" Eddy: shocked "What are they doing here? What are you doing here?" Lee: "Taking care of our boyfriends." May: Ed "They were chasing you to beat you up!" Marie: "Yeah!" pins Edd against the trailer. "No one beats up our little love muffins!" Edd: profusely "Yes. I mean no. What? Yes?" pig squeals. Rolf: "Wilfred!" sits up. "Is that you?" arrives in a break between stands. Sarah: him in "I swear if he eats one more corn dog off the ground, I'll–" Marie: "Look! It's those twerps!" Ed: joyous "Baby sister!" Sarah: annoyed "Jeepers, Ed, you're still in one piece!" Jimmy: "Did we miss the Eds beating?" Kevin: "Nope!" grabs Eddy's leg. "You're just in time." Eddy: "No! Wait!" pauses and realizes he can step out of Kevin's grasp. After doing so, he turns to the crowd. "In your dreams, shovel-chin. Tell you what, why don't you–" by the trailer "–talk to my bro! He lives here, you know." Nazz: gagged "Hmm?" Kevin: "No way." Rolf: "Could this be true?" Lee: "Get in line, girls." Eddy: "Yeah. So tell him how you're gonna beat up his little bro." knocks on the door. It creaks open a few inches, revealing that it is bolted numerous times. Eddy's Brother: "Park don't open till noon." Eddy: to Edd "I told you he's a whiz at telling time!" Eddy's Brother: "Pipsqueak?" Eddy: "Bro!" Edd aside "Look out!" Eddy's Brother: "Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" Eddy: "As if!" Eddy's Brother: "Anyone know you're here?" Eddy: "Only these chumps who chased us here!" Eddy's Brother: "Just a sec." unbolts the door and steps out. "Aren't those ankle-biters from the cul-de-sac?" Eddy: "Yeah! And they wanna beat me up! All for nothin!" Brother turns his tinted sunglasses towards the kids. Kevin: "He's lookin at you, Rolf. Later." ducks behind him. Eddy's brother removes his shades. Eddy's Brother: "All for nothin, huh?" picks up Eddy. "Still the troublemakin Eddy, I see." gives Eddy a noogie. Eddy: chuckling "Stop it, bro!" Ed: "I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." Eddy: "Um, I told the guys you'd put us up." to them "Ed–and Double D." Edd: holding out his hand to shake "I guthink it's very wuh ah ooh..." swoons. Eddy's Brother: laughing "Why's your girlfriend wearing a sock on her head?" Eddy: confused "Girlfriend?" Eddy's Brother: "Yeah, sure. I'll help you out." Eds grin. Eddy: awestruck "Really? Aw, bro, what'd I do without you!" hugs his big brother tightly. "You are so my hero!" Ed: Edd "Happy place, Double D, happy place!" Jimmy: "Isn't it touching, Sarah? It's like a fairy tale come true!" Kevin: the kids untie one another "Eddy and his two stooges got away with their lives, man. And we got burned again." Eddy: offscreen "Bro no!" Eddy's Brother: "Just for old times' sake, let's play...Uncle." Eddy: unhappy "Uncle?" Eddy's Brother: Eddy down "Wanna crash at my place, don'tcha?" Eddy: "That's why we came all the way–Uncle! Uncle!" brother is twisting his leg into a spiral. "Uncle!" Eddy's Brother: "Say what?" Eddy: "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle uncle!" Edd: gulping "Oh my." brother sets Eddy down and laughs as Eddy spins uncontrollably. When Eddy finishes, his big brother grabs him. Eddy's Brother: "That was good, Pipsqueak." Eddy: "So can we go inside now?" Eddy's Brother: his goatee "Why not?" sadistically "Don't forget to wipe your feet." gets thrown against the door to the trailer. He bounces off, back to his brother, and the torture is repeated. This happens numerous times as the kids watch, shocked. Nazz: "Dude. Eddy's brother is a real jerk." Lee: "What's he doin to my man!" sisters have to hold her back to keep her from attacking Eddy's brother. By this time, each shot is thrown so hard that it nearly knocks the trailer over. Eddy: exhausted "Bro! Give it up!" Eddy's Brother: surprised "Give it up? I thought you wanted to hang with your hero." smiles sadistically. Eddy: "I do, bro, I do!" Edd: "Mister Eddy's brother! As the older sibling, don't you think you should rather be setting an example for Eddy, and not–um–" Brother smiles sinisterly. "–belittle him–in front of his–friends?" Eddy's Brother: Eddy tries to get away "Belittle? He's always been little. I like you, girlfriend." slams Eddy down on Edd, smashing Edd into the ground. "You got spunk." Ed and Marie: shocked "Double D!" Sarah: "What the heck?" Jimmy: panicking "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Rolf: out his chest "Rolf has had enough of your platdoodle, elder one! Prepare yourself for a merciless thrashing!" pushes Kevin in front. Kevin at first looks surprised but soon regains his confidence. Kevin: "Hey! Bro guy! Lay off him, man!" this point, Eddy is clinging to the trailer door while his brother is trying to yank him back to be punished. Nazz: "Yeah, mister macho man!" door is tearing off its hinges. Ed notices and has a sudden idea. He reaches over and pulls the pin from one of the hinges. The door breaks loose from this one, and is quickly followed with the other hinge giving way. The door flies towards Eddy's brother and smacks him squarely, knocking him over. Eddy hands on to the door as it flips and crashes. The kids back up as it lands in front of them. Eddy's brother stumbles around, dazed. Eddy's Brother: "Uuuuhhhh....unnnccclllleeee." collapses. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts